A traveling carriage is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-271687 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-56006.
A “conveyor carriage” disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-271687 is “a carriage capable of, for example, conveying a back-pack sprayer” and is proposed to achieve the object to “provide a conveyer carriage useful to reduce the load on farmworkers”. As means to attain the object, the disclosed “conveyor carriage device is configured by, for example, a rectangular mount top, an installing frame, a handle, a brake, wheels, and castors. Except for the tires of the wheels and the castors, the parts of the conveyor carriage are made from an aluminum alloy. A pair of fixing members, a pair of long holes, and a pair of fixing bolts are provided to the mounting top. Each fixing member is a rod having a hexagon section and is attached so as to project perpendicularly in an upright direction. Each long hole is formed on the mounting top along the longitudinal direction of the top to have a predetermined length. The fixing member is provided to be slidable in the left-to-right direction along the long hole”.
A “product manufacturing device and an operation carriage” disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-56006 is proposed to achieve the object to “provide a product manufacturing device and an operation carriage that can efficiently use the operation area and optimize the carrying manner to reduce the cost”. As means to attain the object, the “product manufacturing device and the operation carriage” have configuration that “in a conveyor 3, which carries multiple operation carriages arranged in series in a predetermined direction, an automated guided vehicle (AGV) moves the operation carriages, having moved to the end point, to the starting point of the conveyer 2, which moves the multiple operation carriages in the reverse direction of the conveyer 3 and switched back the operation carriages having moved to the end point of the conveyor at a switch-back area to move the carriages to the starting point of the conveyor 3”.